1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a phase interpolator and a delay locked-loop circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, internal circuits of semiconductor devices employ circuits for adjusting fine delay time of input/output signals for various purposes. Particularly, phase interpolators are generally adopted for adjusting delay time of internal clock signals. These phase interpolators receive two or more input signals having different phases, and generate interpolated phase signals whose phase are between the phases of the input signals. The phase interpolators are employed in various application circuits because the phase interpolators may be simply implemented with hardwares and the phase interpolators may output desired phase signals precisely.